


Kai and Lay

by SubtleNinja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fiction, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: “Relax and enjoy” he said then gave me his classic smirk...





	Kai and Lay

I don’t remember how we ended up in the dark room but I wasn’t complaining.  Kai had me pressed against the wall, one arm bracing himself on the wall and the other wrapped around my waist.  He held me tightly.  My hands roamed his face and upper torso, his skin cool to the touch.  Our kisses were deep and long, languid and methodical.  The next thing I remember is feeling a body behind me. I looked into Kai’s violet eyes, “Relax and enjoy” he said then gave me his classic smirk.  I turned to see Lay with a smile and his nude body.  I looked down and saw I was nude. I looked over at Kai and saw he was nude. Kai kissed me and allowed his hands to roam over my nude skin. My nipples hardened at Kai’s touch. I felt Lay’s erection in the small of my back.  I attempted to touch him and he brushed my hand away. “No, not yet” he whispered into my ear.  He began kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Kai’s hands continued to roam my body. He added his mouth in the mixture and began kissing my chest. I put use to my hands and brought them up to my breasts and held them in place while Kai took turns lavishing each breast. Lay continued to kiss and suck my neck, front to back and kissing my ear lobes. My whole body was on stimulus overload. Lay nudged my things apart with his knee which allowed Kai to wonder lower with his touches and kisses. Kai knelt down and began licking me front to back paying special attention to my engorged bud. Lay’s hands held my hand to my breasts, kneading them, running this thumbs over my erect nipples. I was moaning loudly, which seemed to encourage both men.  As Kai licked me he inserted one finger inside me, then two.  My breathing was sporadic. My moaning was deafening. Lay bit into my neck and I exploded around Kai’s fingers.  I cried out begging Kai to stop but the begging fell on deaf ears.  Kai stopped when he was good and ready.  My body released more intensely than the last. Kai removed his fingers from me and licked them suggestively. “MMMMM, you taste good.”

Kai and Lay nodded to each other. Before I knew what was happening Lay was laying in the middle of a bed and I was straddling his hips.  “My turn,” Lay said seductively. Lay entered me with ease. I was well lubricated from the multiple orgasms thanks to Kai. Feeling Lay inside me made me almost explode again. “Not yet,” Kai said as he fondled my breasts as I moved up and down on Lay’s cock. Lay picked up the pace. Lay pulled me down to him and kissed my mouth with urgency. I placed my hands on Lay’s face as we kissed. Kai ran his long nails down my back then traced my treble clef tattoo with his tongue. I felt hyper aroused with Lay inside me and Kai licking my back. When Lay broke the kiss I noticed his eyes were a darker violet color than Kai’s. When I sat back up I felt Kai bite into my neck which led me to multiple spasms on Lay’s cock. I swore in multiple languages. When I came down from my high I suddenly felt very tired. I kissed Kai and thanked him, then kissed Lay and thanked him. They kissed my temples at the time and said, “Sleep well my love.”

When I woke up, my body was sore. I got up and went to the bathroom and inspected myself.  I had numerous bruises on my body and fang marks on each side of my neck below each ear.

“ **Fucking vampires**!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get carried away...I hope you like it...it's short and sweet.


End file.
